


Talking About Ideas!

by SkeeBallCatt22



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A lot of this is really bad lol, Alternate Timelines, Bad refences, Continuity What Continuity, Gen, Go do something better with ur time, I kill em, Just a test, We playing with ideas right now, continuity is dead, please don't get to excite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeBallCatt22/pseuds/SkeeBallCatt22
Summary: This is me spit-balling ideas! Mostly about Disgrace PT.2Loved by the masses, I wanted to make a sequel.I didn't want it to be bad, so I have just a bunch of ideas I have on the back burner.I thought it would be cool to get some advice of feed back for what people want to see.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Election Day- Chapter I

The explosion rang throughout the jungle, rattling the large bases. Iskall almost fell out of his omega tree from the shock wave. He climbed high into the branches to look in the direction of the explosion. It hardly took climbing to see the damage done. Or not see.

Iskall let out the largest sigh of his life when he still saw the mansion Grian had patiently worked on all season intact. He looked behind him to see if anyone was coming, but he knew no one would come magically over the horizon. Iskall took in a deep breath.

He glided down with his elytra and looked up at the mansion, looming even though it was still recovering. Iskall slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it. Grian hadn’t been out much, but neither had he. The pit in his stomach was still deep and empty, just like it had been the day it all went down. While waiting for Grian, Iskall slipped the note Mumbo had given him out of his pocket.

Xisuma recommended that he put it away for a while, let the memories fade. Instead, Iskall kept it on his at all times. He never let it out of his sight.

Grian opened the door and Iskall rushed to slide the paper back into his pocket. He made sure to zip it.

“Hey, Iskall…” Grian said, sounding tired.

“Just heard an explosion, wanted to make sure everything’s all right.” Iskall smiled. Grian smiled back and nodded. “Make sure you weren’t having an episode.”

“Yeah, um, yeah, everything’s good.” Grian shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a desaturated red vest and off white button up underneath. “Just misplaced TNT.”

“I like the new look.” Iskall gestured to the new sweater.

“Pfff… thanks, just was getting tired of the old stuff, gotta change it up every once and a while, you know?” Grian said, rocking back on his heels. Silence landed on the two, neither one wanting to push the other away.

“I’m sorry for no talking this whole time.” Iskall’s voice cracked the quiet, jolting Grian’s head up.

“You don’t need to be sorry, come on.” Grian laughed anxiously. “In that sense, I guess both of us owe the whole server an apology!” Iskall chuckled, breathing out tightly. Silence found itself again in the disjointed conversation.

Grian curdled in on himself, hunching over ever so slightly that Iskall could catch it.

“I should probably fix what I just broke.” Grian made a futile attempt at a laugh. Iskall assumed he no longer had it in him to keep up a cheerful act. That, at least for Iskall, was the reason he saw to stay away from other hermits.

“I’ll let you get to it.” Iskall gave Grian one last half smile, one that wouldn’t fool anybody. After all the alone time and ‘rest’ they had gotten, they were both too tired to keep up a simple smile.

Iskall walked away and Grian closed the door. The redstoner flew back up to his tree and started placing leaves again. It was what he had been doing for the past ages alone, so he might as well keep going. Iskall bit his lip.

How come he was so tired? He had been sleeping as much as his body would allow for the past three months. Maybe he had been sleeping too much? Was that even a thing? Right now, the only thing Iskall wanted to do was sleep. He forced himself to work on his base, but his progress was slow. And on the days where he’d give up and just sit on the branches and watch the clouds, he’d found himself falling asleep under the stars.

That’s what Iskall ended up doing this day too. Of course, the nap felt all too short, even though when he opened his eyes, Doc was crouched above him, a dark sky full of stars above.

“Iskall, man, you okay?” He smiled, the prosthetics on his eye making a clicking noise. The creeper hosted Iskall up. Iskall couldn’t find it in himself to smile. He tried, but it just turned into a grimace. “You don’t have to put on a show for me!” Doc joked. Iskall exhaled, corners of his mouth creeping up.

“What’s up, dude?” Iskall asked, slapping Doc’s hand in a short of handshake.

“Oh, you know, making sure my friends are doing alright.” He said, arms crossing over his chest. “So… how are you doing?” Iskall let out an actual laugh. He was unsure if the joke was, in reality, funny or if he just hadn’t been other people for so long anything was funny.

“I’m doing as good as I can be…” Iskall sighed. Doc landed a heavy hand on the redstoner’s shoulder.

“I hate to be like this, but you aren’t getting out enough. You could be doing a lot better if you came with me to see Grian!” He smiled, trying to hype Iskall up. “I have something I want to show you guys!” Iskall scanned his tree. Nothing came to him as an excuse, so he nodded.

“Sure.”

It didn’t take long for the two to land at Grian’s door. Doc pounded on it with his robotic arm, making the loudest sound he could. Iskall flinched and the creeper shot him a small glance. Grian ripped open the door, looking disheveled as ever.

“Oh, hey guys…” Grian shallowed the lump in his throat and pushed back his hair.

“We’re going golfing!” Doc said, smiling widely.

Déjà vu shot through Iskall’s veins. Grian blinked.

“Okay. Have fun.” Grian attempted to close the door, unable to when Doc stopped it with his foot. Grian opened it again, brows furrowed. Doc’s smile didn’t waver,

“Grian. _We’re going golfing._ ” Grian looked back at Iskall, who’s smile still didn’t fool him.

“I…” Grian said, eye flickering between them. “I’m…busy?”

“Please Grian?” Iskall pleaded quietly.

“Give me a sec.” He said, almost automatically.

“Great! We’ll just be out here when you’re ready!” Doc smiled and walked out with Iskall. Iskall took a deep breath. He couldn’t explain how weird the conversation was. It felt like it had happened all before.

Grian walked out with them.

“You see; Cub knew you guys liked golfing _(at least to some extent)_ so he set up a small course! We all wanted to see you guys out and about again, and with Decked Out ending, this is a great way to get some fresh air!” Doc explained as they walked to Grian’s nether portal. “I think you guys will really enjoy this. Everyone pitched in a little bit, so at least act like you like it!” Iskall and Grian looked at each other, both wondering why they agreed to this. Furthermore, Iskall wondered why he helped Doc get Grain out. If Grian didn’t come, surely Iskall would have gotten to go back to sleep.

“You do realize it’s the middle of the night?” Grian said when they stepped out of the portal to a place in the middle of nowhere. Doc handed them what they needed, humming and _not_ answering the question.

“I was asleep.” Iskall yawned. Doc smiled and pulled out a book and quill.

“I was working.” Grian huffed.

“Come off it you two!” Doc whistled. “What’s more important than hanging out friends?”

“Sleeping…”

“Working…”

Doc only laughed at the remarks. “So, who’s first?”

Iskall and Grian ended up sleeping against each other and a tree. Doc had been winning by miles anyways, both architects too tired to aim properly. Doc, being the ten-out-of-ten best friend he was, left them. Well, he left them alone and laid down in an actual bed.

Of course day was soon to carry Doc out of sleep, but Iskall and Grian weren’t as happy the sun woke up.

“That was the best night of sleep I’ve had in weeks…” Grain groaned. Iskall nodded, popping his back.

“For some reason; same…”

“After a night of rest, do you guys think you’re ready for another game?” Doc smiled at them. Iskall and Grian froze from their stretches and turned to him.

“No, please… I want to go home…” Grian begged.

“Doc, I love you like a bro, but please, I’m _so tired…_ ” Iskall pleaded. Doc’s eyebrows creased.

“Okay, okay, I hear your cries.” He said, putting his arms up in defeat. “See yah!” He shot into the air, leaving the two stranded in the middle of some wasteland-view golf course.

“Did he just…” Iskall dragged his hands down his face. Grian fell against the tree.

“I’m… speechless.” The builder gawked, attempting to rub the bags from under his eyes away.

“I’m about to call Xisuma to pick us up…” Iskall’s voice fazed together, Grian hardly able to make it out. He slid up his communicator and started typing without even reading the notifications. Grian leaned over his shoulder, resting his head on Iskall.

_< Iskall85> doc just le ft u s in some stange biome with a godl course, can some one help us?_

_< XisumaVoid> I’ve got a situation, are you okay?_

_< Iskall85> we abauot to fall bsck a sleep but ypu knoq_

_< Iskall85> what king of sutuayion_

_< EvilXisuma> Have you read the chat lol?_

Iskall scrolled up on his communicator and jumped, Grian falling backwards.

“Gosh, what was that for--” Grian looked at the chat

_WilburSoot joined the game_

_Jschlatt joined the game_

_Taurtis joined the game_

_MumboJumbo joined the game_

Life drained from Iskall and Grian’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea with a far less angsty plot.  
> It has to do with the feud between hermits: Who killed Mumbo?  
> Was it Alex, was it Bdubs? Should Grian and Iskall be blamed? 
> 
> It's for humor and relationships and some timeline, AU trash.


	2. Ghost's Eyes- Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be confusing:  
> This is not the same idea as Election Day.  
> This is Ghost's Eyes.
> 
> The first chapter of Ghost's Eyes was basically the same thing as Election Day because I wanted to parallel them.
> 
> What changed:  
> -Most of it is the same, but at the end, Doc releases Grian and Iskall to go home instead of new people logging in.

Mumbo opened his eyes. The cold room around him was familiar. A cold, dark, perfectly square room that housed a portal to another world. He stood up, surprised by the lack of pain. Yes, he was cold, but it was only slightly uncomfortable. He looked down at his arms. They were stained red.

The redstoner quickly realized that he was still wearing the observer suit he was given. Had he survived? Where were Grian and Iskall? Were they okay?

 _“Hello?”_ He called to the empty room. Nothing. He climbed out of the small hole. Standing in his storage system. Was it just him or did it look overgrown… more than he’d originally designed? He shook his head. Abomination did tell him that it had at least been a month. Maybe the plants just grew quickly.

Mumbo slowly made his way up to the grown level and looked around. It was defiantly thicker up here. He looked upwards. He couldn’t hear the heartbeat. The base probably died. It had been a while.

He walked out and stared at the metal formations outside his base. There was no way one month of weathering and vines would do what it had done. Each white construct had been laced with vines and dents. The color had faded significantly, leaving a dull, off white build.

Mumbo shook his head. There was no way he had been gone for more than a month. Plan and simple. He ran to his chest and grabbed a pair of elytra and some rockets and shot into the sky. He needed to find Iskall and Grian. Had the three come up with a plan to escape that didn’t involve leaving someone behind?

He smiled.

Apparently so.

The redstoner headed to Iskall’s omega tree first. It was easy access and close by. He landed on the tree.

 _“Iskall?”_ He yelled into the trunk. All he could see was a chest monster and other random bits. The rest of his base looked hardly worked on. Mumbo smiled, securing his theory. He flew down into the work space and creased his eyebrows. The place was a complete mess.

Not only was there a terrible chest monster, but there was also paper and half eaten food around Iskall’s bed.

Had Mumbo gone through the wrong portal?

 _“Iskall?”_ He called again. Still no one around. Shrugging, Mumbo shot out of the base. It was completely possible that Iskall was just away from his base, out shopping or something.

His next stop would be Grian’s mansion. There was a solid chance of Grian working to rebuild his—

It was already half rebuilt. Mumbo stopped and stared. He didn’t even realize he was floating.

When he did, he freaked out.

Mumbo sucked in deep breaths as a possibility donned on him. He would have never even considered the idea, but now it was front and center.

Was he dead? It had been well over one month since he had been active on Hermitcraft.

There was no way. That was impossible. He scoffed at himself.

Mumbo sunk to the ground and looked up at Grian mansion. One side of it was almost completely done, the other side not lagging far behind. He walked up to the doors and was about to open them when he heard footsteps in the gravel behind him. He turned.

A very tired Grian was slowly walking towards the stairs. He stopped at the bottom to take a breath.

 _“Grian?”_ Mumbo ran down to him. _“Grian, oh my goodness it is so good to see you! Wh-what happened?”_ Grian looked up at him. Mumbo’s heart sank into his stomach when he saw Grian’s face.

His eyes were deep set with dark circles. His frown was hard pressed into his face. Grian looked thinner and paler. He was wearing a baggy red sweatshirt and sweatpants.

And he walked straight through Mumbo. With little more than a shiver from the builder, he continued up the stairs. Mumbo looked down at his stained hands.

He could see through himself.

The redstoner jumped back, turning and running after Grian.

 _“GRIAN!”_ He screamed.

The builder stuttered his steps with goosebumps. He whipped his head around, looked straight through Mumbo. He shook his head and walked into the dark hall.

Mumbo followed his tired friend to the end of the hall where a locked room stood. Grian carefully opened it, slipping in and closing the door behind him. Mumbo tried to go through as well, but was met with a shock.

He tried again and the same shock stunned him.

Why couldn’t he go in there? It made no since, why that room?

Mumbo face was set deep in a frown, eyebrows knitting together. His eye swam as he walked out of the mansion closing the door behind himself. He walked into the jungle and to Scar’s base. It was magical, surely he could find a solution there.

He walked to the crystal center piece of the town and looked into the clear water. He could hardly see himself in the refection. Mumbo reached his red hands into the warm water. He closed his eyes. It felt so nice.

He’d been freezing, but the water was so nice and warm. Mumbo opened his eyes and fell back. The once pale blue crystal was now a bloody red. Mumbo scrambled to his feet and back up more.

Had he done that? There was no way, right?

“What?” Scar’s voice was mixed with a clumsy landing behind Mumbo. “What in the… now who has done this?” Scar walked through Mumbo like Grian did.

 _“Scar?”_ Mumbo asked. Scar looked around.

“Hello?” He asked, still not seeing Mumbo.

 _“You can hear me?”_ He asked, tears springing to his eyes, this time with a smile.

“Um, sorta?” He said. “Where are you? Who are you?”

 _“It’s Mumbo! I’m right in here!”_ He exclaimed, he tried to grab Scar, but his hands faze right through the builder.

“Okay, very funny!” Scar crossed his arms. “Not really.”

 _“No seriously! It’s me! I can’t believe you can hear me!”_ Mumbo said this a little louder, afraid Scar wouldn’t be able to hear him. _“Come on Scar! What happened? Am I dead?”_

“What…” Scar mumbled. He shot his head around, searching for the source of the voice. “No… this-this is impossible! How can I here you? Can I hear you? I swear if this is a prank I will kill whoever this is!”

 _“It’s not!”_ Mumbo said. _“It’s me…”_

“Oh gosh! Oh wow!” Scar said, still attempting to find Mumbo. “I-I have so many questions! So many things to say… I’m I going insane?”

 _“NO!”_ Mumbo said. _“Please, talk to me!”_

“Okay, okay… If you are really talking to me from beyond the grave and I’m not going crazy… tell me something only you would know.” Scar sat down on the crystals barrier. “And speak up, I can’t hear you super well.” Scar laughed at himself a little bit. “Oh gosh. Know I’m talking to ghosts.”

 _“Scar, we were going to go into that portal weather Bdubs pushed us or not.”_ Mumbo said. _“Abomination told me how to open that portal, he made me do all of that. But Grian and Iskall would’ve died without his help.”_

“Oh wow.” Scar gawked.

 _“How come you can hear me?”_ Mumbo asked _. “I tried to talk to Grian, but he couldn’t hear me.”_

“Believe me, I wish I knew.” Scar sighed, rubbing his face. “I still think I’m going insane. That’s what everyone else seems to think.” Mumbo sat beside Scar even though he couldn’t tell. Scar shivered a little bit.

_“What do you mean?”_

Scar looked at him. “I can see you…” He mumbled

 _“You can?”_ Mumbo smiled.

“Hold on… walk away from the crystal…” Scar asked, voice hollow. Mumbo did as he was told, slowly stepping away from the now red structure. “Wow…” Scar mumbled. “You disappear when you walk away. It’s like the closer you are to the crystal… the closer you are to being… real…” Mumbo walked back over and sat down. Scar put his face in his hands. He stifled a sob.

 _“Scar, what’s going on?”_ Mumbo asked softly.

“Everyone thinks I’m going insane…” He whimpered. “I think I believe it too.”

 _“I don’t know how to prove it, but I’m real. I’m here. Either this is a dying dream or I’m really back as some sort of spirt.”_ Mumbo huffed. _“Think about it; it makes sense that you can see me here. Your village is a magical hotspot! No wonder I can talk here!”_ Scar was still looking down, rubbing his chill covered arms. _“I turned your crystal red, surely there something else I can do to prove I’m really here.”_ Scar looked up at him.

The ghost was see-through and slightly a dark teal color, a color that made Scar seethe now. His arms faded to red from his elbows and he was wearing a suit with ornate gear embroidery. His eyes were the dark brown they had always been. His eyes were the clearest part of him. There was no way Scar was imagining this. He saw Mumbo’s eye brows shoot up.

 _“I’ve got it!”_ Mumbo said. _“If I can leave some sort of mark, you can bring someone here to double check!”_ He stood up and started pacing, fading in and out of view as he walked. His voice was still audible when he walked away, though it was much softer. _“Just bring someone here to see me myself! If you can see me, then other people should be able too!”_

“I guess…” Scar murmured.

 _“I’ll come with you. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll be there.”_ Mumbo put a hand on Scar’s shoulder, and to his surprise, it held. Scar smiled.

“I’ll do it for the benefit of the doubt.” He said standing. “Okay, let’s head to Xisuma.”

Scar flew to Xisuma’s office that was located at the base of his towers. He really hoped Mumbo was still with him. He hoped that he hadn’t just imagined that. He landed and walked in.

Xisuma was asleep on his desk.

“Hey X?” Scar asked. The admin jolted up and looked over.

“Oh! Scar, how are you?” He stood up and stretched, walking over to the builder.

“I’m good…” He hummed. “Do you think I could show you something?” X looked down at him.

“Sure, lead the way.” He smiled. The two flew back to Scar’s village and landed at the crystal. Scar held his breath.

“It’s red…” Xisuma said, walking closer.

‘That’s not all.” Scar said, walking up as well, pushing X forward more.

“Scar, what is it?” Xisuma asked putting his hand on the stone, passing through Mumbo. Scar’s face dropped and so did Mumbo’s.

 _“X?”_ Mumbo asked. X perked up a bit, but didn’t seem to hear him. _“Xisuma!”_ He yelled louder.

“Did you hear that?” X asked, looking around.

“Can you hear him?” Scar asked.

“Hear who Scar?” Xisuma asked, eyes fading.

“Mumbo…” Scar said, voice faltering. “He’s here. I was talking to him, he’s right there. He turned the crystal red.” X pulled Scar into a hug.

“I know it’s hard--”

Scar pushed him off. “No. Don’t you dare tell me I’m insane.” He said, voice strong even though it cracked. “That all I ever hear from you guys and I know that I’m not just seeing stuff. I can see and talk to him, he’s told me things only he’d know.”

Xisuma just looked at him with creased eyebrows.

“Scar, I know this has been hard on you, but you need to stop this.” X grabbed his shoulders. “It’s really hard seeing you lose yourself. I’ll always be here for you. In fact, maybe you should stay with me for a while.” Scar opened his mouth, but X cut him off. “I’m not giving you a choice.”

“Let me take some of the crystal.” Scar ordered. “Please.” Xisuma sighed.

“Okay. A small piece.” He agreed. Scar pulled out his pickaxe and grabbed a chunk of the shimmering material. Scar nodded at Mumbo. Mumbo smiled to him.

 _“It’ll be okay.”_ Mumbo said. _“See, I’ll be able to stay near you.”_

“Yeah…” Scar sighed. X nodded for Scar to follow him.

~~~

Iskall dragged himself into his bed. If Doc really came back tomorrow, Iskall was not going anywhere. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and held it above his head.

He basically had the thing memorized. If someone asked him, he’d be able to recite it to them. That didn’t sound particularly healthy. Whatever.

Iskall carefully folded it up and placed it in his vest pocket, making sure to zip it closed. He reached to the side of the bed to a chest and grabbed some bread from it. he shoved it into his mouth and closed his eyes.

Sleep came quickly like it always did.

But it left as soon as it came.

Grian leaned over him, wide eyed and tapping his foot.

“Oh. Hey.” Iskall greeted, sitting up with Grian’s help.

“Hey, um, Iskall.” He said, skipping over the pleasantries. “I think I’ve gotten somewhere!”

“You’re still working on it?” Iskall climbed to a standing position. “X is gonna kill you.”

“Yeah, maybe! But I’m so close, I can see it!” Grian made a futile attempt to push, then pull Iskall, but the redstoner hardly moved. Eventually, Iskall started walking on his own, placing his hands firmly in his pockets. They walked to Grian mansion and Grian lead the way to the room at the end of the hall.

He unlocked it and opened it. Iskall cringed. Every time he walked into the room, it either looked or smelt worse. Mostly both.

“Grian, you need to clean this place up.” Iskall seethed. “I thought you said you weren’t working on this anymore.”

“Well I lied.” Grian put it bluntly.

The large and dark room was full of pipes and desks. The center piece was a half built robot. The desk Grian was at most of the time was covered in trash and paper. The reason the room smelt like decay was because of the biomechanics. Iskall had gone over every reason he could think of that this was a terrible idea.

It was a long list.

“Grian…” Iskall said. Grian pushed the mess aside and logged onto a computer.

“Listen, the robot is working, all I need it to program it.” The builder explained. “I’ve done this before; it can’t go too far south!”

“What? NPC? Robot Grian? Those were successful?” Iskall mocked. “I didn’t realize that they were good inventions!”

“This one has a functional off switch!” Grian chided. “Plus, I’ve got those two in a closet somewhere. They don’t matter.”

“Wasn’t NPC biomechanical?” Iskall asked. “Didn’t that hurt you to make? And wasn’t that like a lot less advanced?”

“You’re asking too many questions.” Grian said. “The point is that it works.”

“Grian…”

“Look!” He pointed to the vaguely Mumbo robot and it jolted a few times before starting to smoke. “No! No, no…” He ran over to it. The builder dropped to the ground, defeated.

“Come on Grian, get some sleep.” Iskall pulled him up and towards the door. “I’ll help you clean this place up in the morning.”

“Iskall, it’s ten in morning.” Grian said, letting himself be dragged.

“Well, Doc did keep us up all night.”

“That was yesterday.”

“…”

Iskall dragged Grian out anyways. Grian stood himself up and locked the door behind them.

“Hey, how about you help me finish my base?” Grian smiled.

“I’m way to tired for that.” Iskall groaned.

“You’ll wake up.” Grian said, trying to pull Iskall. “Plus, you need to lose weight anyways.”

“You go from making a robot of Mumbo like a sociopath, then you turn around and call me fat.” Iskall smirked, starting to walk.

“Well, you know me these days, bouncing from topic to topic!” Grian gave Iskall a bland look, betraying his happy voice. “Seriously though, all you do is sleep and eat. At least I do stuff!”

“Oh whatever, dude.” Iskall laughed. “What do you even need help with? Looks like you’ve got this place under control.”

“I really just need help with the ditches in front.” Grian pointed. “Would’ve been useful if I use those stacks of TNT to dig up that instead of my base.”

“Probably.” Iskall chuckled, pulling out his pickaxe. “You gonna help me with my tree some time?”

“Why not?” Grian smiled. “I’m gonna head up top, call me if you need anything!”

“Got it!” Iskall hopped down into the ditch and began cleaning the edges up. Speed mining was always therapeutic, it’s a shame he didn’t try this earlier. It was very nice a peaceful, but why would that ever last long.

Grian’s scream pierced the thick, warm air like a blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.
> 
> This is supposed to be very tonally distinct from Election Day  
> While that is a stupid romp through Jschlatt challenging Scar's mayor-hood, Ghost's Eyes is uncomfortable (Which happens more in later chapters, if I do end up posting them)
> 
> I really want to hear what people like or dislike about this one and if it's a good Idea!  
> Speaking of, I do love me some many worlds interpretation, so technically, all outcomes are cannon to an extent!


	3. Darkest Hours- Chapter I

Grian and Iskall walked into the town hall. Scar and Bdubs were trying to recapture the feeling of the original diamond throne after all it’s time out of the lime light. Iskall snickered to himself. Bdubs turned to him.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, thief!” He said. Scar laughed and place a small lump of pillows for Jellie to sit on. Grian smirked.

“You ladies having trouble?” He joked. They laughed. EX walked in and shoved a couple diamond block unevenly on to the throne.

“There, I’m not in debt anymore!” EX pouted. Scar laughed evilly.

“Actually, you’ll need to pay for a road pass now!” He corrected. EX looked up at him.

“You made that up.” He accused. “You made that up just now, didn’t you?” Iskall and Grian started laughing. Bdubs joined them. EX sighed loudly. Grian’s communicator buzzed with an alarm and he stopped laughing after reading it. Iskall noticed this. He grabbed the builder’s arm.

“Dude.” He said. Grian looked at him.

“Sorry, I really need to get going.” He said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch how late it was getting!” Scar and Bdubs looked at him.

“You cancelled on us last week.” Scar said. “We can’t just wait another week.”

“Yeah, I picked out the prettiest flowers I could. They’ll all be dead by then.” Bdubs said, pulling out lilies. Grian looked down. Iskall grabbed his arm tighter.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to tell us.” His voice was low, only talking to Grian. Grian thought for a second. He sighed, pulling up his communicator and typing something in.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He said looked at them. “And for the record I didn’t cancel last week cause’ I didn’t want to go. Things come up!” Scar jumped down from the throne and landed awkwardly in front of his friends. He stood up straight, a large smile on his face. His eyebrows creased for a second.

“Well, shall we?” He said. EX waved them off as they walked out of town hall. They walked down the nice paths built in the competition and made their way to the back of the island. It was the least they could do, but the figured Mumbo wouldn’t have wanted anything too fancy. The small headstone was already covered with flowers but that didn’t stop Bdubs from adding more.

Grian furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. ‘ _This is wrong._ ’ Grian thought to himself. He shook away the feeling and shoved his hands into his pockets. His blood boiled. The month that had passed had gone by so slowly, it should’ve been the next year. Yet, they still stood in front of the new headstone like it had all gone down a couple weeks ago. Because it had.

Frustration made Grian shake. Iskall placed a comforting hand on the builder’s shoulders. Grian almost shoved him away.

Scar glanced over at Bdubs. He was still knelt down from placing the flowers, lost in thought. Scar knelt down as well and wrapped and arm around his friend. Bdubs face was cold and tensed up. It relaxed when he saw Scar.

“You want to talk?” The mayor asked. Bdubs shook his head.

“I’m good. I’ve been feeling better anyway.” He smiled a little. Scar smiled and stood up again, looking out to the vibrantly blue ocean. Iskall looked over at them.

“Anyone got a golden apple?” He asked. Grian shook his head, confused. Scar tossed him one.

“Can I ask why?” He laughed. Iskall snickered to himself.

“I- um, I’m trying to keep Mumbo’s base alive. It needs to be fed golden apples, strangely.” Grian laughed.

“Sounds like Mumbo!” Scar smiled sadly. Bdubs stood up and looked away. Grian snuck a look. He folded his arms over his chest and held his breath of a second. “I should get going.” He said, seeing the sun start to merge with the horizon. Iskall looked at him.

“Grian, this is the third time you’ve gone off like-” Scar put a hand up and looked at him. Iskall closed his eyes and sighed.

“You can go.” Scar said. Grian nodded and started walking away. He returned his eyes to Iskall. “We need to give him space if he wants it.” Iskall scoffed.

“We’ve given him months of alone time!” He countered. “I get it if he doesn’t want to talk a lot, but I’m worried!” Bdubs looked over at them. Iskall looked away. “Believe me I get it…I don’t want him to be alone.” His voice cracked. Scar straightened the collar in his blue suit.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, make sure nothing’s wrong.” Scar promised. Iskall nodded and wiped off his face. Bdubs closed his eyes.

Bdubs looked up at X and sighed. Xisuma smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked sincerely. Bdubs sighed again.

“I’m good.” He mumbled.

“Have you been thinking about _it_ recently?”

“No.” Bdubs looked down again. “I haven’t even thought about Grian like an abomination when we talked this afternoon.” He smirked to himself. X smiled.

“That’s great. I’m really seeing improvement.” Xisuma beamed. “Is there anything on your mind you want to talk about?” Bdubs faltered for a moment. He knew something was up with Grian, but it could have easily been just being around Mumbo’s grave.

“Well, Grian’s been ghosting a lot.” Bdubs explained. “I can understand why he might, but he’s seems so… elusive.” X nodded. “Once, I was in town hall and Grian walked in…” Bdubs studied his hands. “He looked… _drunk_?” Xisuma’s eyes widened, straightening his back.

“Did you say anything?” He asked and Bdubs shook his head.

“It was back only a couple days after Mumbo…” He said. “We weren’t on solid ground and I didn’t want to snap at him.” X moved in his chair. The dark of the skeleton spawner added to the discomfort settling in the room.

“Please tell me this was a onetime thing…” Bdubs shook his head.

“Iskall and Scar see him too, but he tends to stay away from everyone anyways.” He said, looked back at X. The admin rubbed his mask like it was his face.

“Yeah, um, I’ll have to talk to him.” He stood. “I’m really glad you are feeling better. I can tell you’re making progress and I’m proud of you.” Bdubs stood up. Xisuma wrapped an arm around the boomer and squeezed him. “I’ll talk to Grian tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a far different idea then the other two, focusing on a much more recovered group of hermits rather then depressed and separated. thought there are still thing wrong, this seemed to have settled down.
> 
> Except Grian seems to be hiding something.
> 
> I mean, in a first pass of Disgrace, Grian was supposed to touch on the watchers a little more. So maybe people would want to see a watcher focus story involving observers.


	4. Disgrace I Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Disgrace :)

This is a bit of a different chapter.

I wanted to talk about ideas I had for the first Disgrace and how some of those ideas could translate into a sequel and maybe inspire someone to do something.  
Sadly, these early rough drafts were lost to my computer getting milk spilt on it. Thankfully, I was able to save the version we know today. But in good news, I have so many notes and concept sketches from those early versions, and there is one specifically wanted to tap on.

I like to call this version The Monster Grian Version. At first was supposed to be an unforgivable villain. The master plan of a hive mind group of monsters was to start griefing hermitcraft, starting with placing the blame firmly off of Grian's shoulders. He explodes his mansion and hurts himself, not only making himself the first victim of griefing, but to injure himself so the other hermits won't think it's him later on. This was all going to culminate in G killing Mumbo and getting himself banned.

But that's a far reach from what we have today.  
Something that I find very interesting is that the first chapter hardly changed from the first draft to any other version. And that's cause episode 44 ruined me.  
I'll get to that in a second.

Another idea I had involved watcher's using Grian to scare and weaken the hermits, starting with Iskall and Xisuma. Both of them, and any others that were subject to the watcher's plan, completely broke down. This one didn't last two chapters, man. I got so sick of the watcher thing so quick. so many people can do it better then me >:I

When I take out sections of a story, I put it on a google docs called Leftovers. I find this helpful to look back at old ideas and keep them separate from the final ideas. I am a firm believer in never deleting or trashing something without documentation. It can help you see how far you've gotten and might even give you ideas! I suggest making something like that yourself. It comes in handy when you've written something you love but it doesn't quiet fit in. why would you just delete it? Tuck is away just out of view and find a new home, or if you can't, just bask in it and take inspiration from it later.

(P.S. this teacher is just playing CNN 10 videos just on a playlist. um?)

Transition into gawking over Backstage!

Backstage is a seven 'book' series taking place in the FNAF universe. I can already see the eye rolls. And this is what I mean by not getting rid of old work. The ideas behind those 'books' were good. The characters were some of the best I've written. The climax of the first book where Henry and Michael give William forgiveness one of the best things I've written. Too bad it has Scar/Tubbo levels of spelling errors! Oh yeah, and the fact that it's FNAF. To save myself a bright red face and internet humiliation, I'll skip over the other characters and stick to the cannon.  
This was a story about forgiveness. It's about believing that someone saw their crimes and wants to make their actions better.  
Now listen to my PSA: killing kids will never be okay. And it's not in Backstage.  
But Henry and Michael chose to forgive William themselves. Many other characters still hate William for it, and rightfully so. that's what the other six 'books' are about.

Why do I bring this up tho?  
Ya'll are here for angst and fluff and stupid ideas, I assume.  
So Let's get back to that.

Many of my ideas of Disgrace part II are about forgiveness. Bdubs' technically killed Mumbo, and attempted to kill Iskall and Grian. That's not very good. And then some people are blaming EX (Alex) and some are still blaming Bdubs. Grian, Iskall, and Bdubs blame themselves equally. And that tears these friends apart.  
The death of Mumbo is something some people aren't ready to give up because it feels unjust. They feel that the case is left unsolved and he killer is getting away. They feel like someone needs to be blamed, even though Mumbo's action were his own.

From all of these ideas for Disgrace that I had: Mumbo was always going to die.  
He was always going to die and someone was going to kill him.

But I like a sacrifice better. If he dies on his own accord, but none of the other hermits feel that-- ANGST.  
It's a plot waiting to happen. that's why I'm trying so hard to get it right.  
I want this to come out good because there are so many things that have gone south. there are hermits who feel personally and sociality responsible.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I want to know if people like just a little chat about writing and stuff! of course, I'm no professional, just having fun exploring worlds with words!

Everyone have a fantastic day!!


	5. Cool Thing

Sup guys!  
Next chapter I'll get back to my ideas for Disgrace II, but I did something I'm pretty proud of!  
Over on me youtube, SkeeCatt22, I've posted an animatic for Featherweight, a Hermitcraft AU by Docotor Siren (please go check it out, it's a roller coaster of emotions!)

Next, I was apart of a minecraft court scene resently, as much as I hate to say it, and I'm over at MKalaxy's channel as the judge. Go show her support as she works tirelessly on videos to make them fun for the audience.

Finally, thanks for the kudos on this! I cant believe people liked this train wreck of ideas! 

I'll see you soon with another chapter, maybe even today, depends on home my teachers are feeling!!

Have a great day everyone!!


	6. Sup Losers

How ya'll doing?

I've changed the title of this because I think it'll work better as a kind of journal.

Anyways: Today I was writing Disgrace II- Election Day. I was stricken with some good ideas and wanted to take another swing at it, combine it with Ghost's Eyes a little bit more. I've changed a few characters motivations and wrote out a timeline to follow. It's very useful!

Like when David Armsy (Dead Sound on YouTube, go check him out!) talks about making sculptures before 3D modeling and texturing the final product for his short films. its a road map! 

From the first version of ED (Election Day) to what I have now, only in the first seven chapters, is incredible. I've taken out a whole character that played an important role as far as lame references go. I've adjusted a lot of character motivations and behaviors. This is like less then a days work as well. Once the original draft has been completed, you can go in and copy and paste a lot of it, for lack of a better term.

So ED is about forgiveness. GE (Ghost's Eyes) is about forgetting... or _not_ forgiving.

I want to make to parallels between these two stories, weather or not I release them. And for that matter, I want to write things like this weather or not people see it. I know I haven't cornered the hermitcraft fanfic market like Doctor Siren has, but I want to give the people who do read this a real insight into my creative process in hopes I'll inspire someone.

But forget that.

Ghost's Eyes is uncomfortable. Abomination isn't dead. He was never killed. He sees that hermitcraft is so fragile after Mumbo's death, he wants to do more. why stop when you're so close? that's why he finds a new victim to hurt the other members of the server. I want to post another chapter of this and see what you guys think. it's defiantly different and a lot weirder then what I've written about these characters. But that's the point of Ghost's Eyes. you need to feel uncomfortable. If you don't, I'm not doing my job correctly >:)


	7. Ghost's Eyes- Chapter V Excerpt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore and other things. please be cautious

“False didn’t look like herself. She was wearing her normal clothes, her hair straight with googles on top like it always was, her boots and gloves the same brown.

It was the culmination of the little things- her hollow eyes, twitching mouth, slack arms- that made her look terrible. She didn’t look tired; she looked painfully aware. She didn’t look mad; just with blinders on. She didn’t look happy or sad or anything… She looked like she had one thing repeating in her mind.”

~~~

_False walked up to the blurred shapes. Her head repeated with a single thought; They killed Mumbo. She wished she knew who or what ‘they’ was._

~~~

“She pulled out her sword instead of saying hey back to us. I saw her drag Impulse to the ground and started stabbing his legs.”

~~~

_False pulled the sword in and out of the blurry figure. Her mind repeated; they killed Mumbo, they killed Mumbo, they killed Mumbo…_

_Kill them… kill them… kill them, kill them, kill them, KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL-_

~~~

“Then, when she was, I guess finished with him, she turned to me.”

~~~

_She looked up at the next blob._

_KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM._

_False ran at the shape and stabbed it in what she assumed was the center. She didn’t hear screams. She heard an exploding command to kill and a high pitched whine._

_Tears poured from her face. Why? She did not know. Maybe was the knowledge that, end of the day, she was killing something._

_“False, they’re coming.” A voice paired with a comfortable hand on her shoulder stopped her stabbing. Her eyes would clear no matter how many times she blinked. The comfortable hand was replaced with a solid grasp that yanked her onto her feet._

_False’s sword was ripped from her hands and arms wrapped around her to restrain her. She just let it all happen._

_The desire to kill had been filled._

~~~

“Wels and Xisuma found us and took her away. They said she went easily, but didn’t say a word. She had stabbed me in my stomach and hit my spinal cord. Doc and Etho built me back up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Alex (EX)'s perspective. he was attacked by False and no one really knows why. the story is different from False's view, as you might expect.


	8. The Alternate Timeline Stuff

This was about to be funny guys.

This was about to be references beyond a normal (Or healthy) amount!

but I chose to save eye rolls for the accidental ship--

... I mean completely platonic...

Stuff.

ANYWAYS

Think about it, moody, abomination Grian gets trapped in a different version of Hermitcraft.

"What do you mean me and Mumbo have ten robot children and are fighting over custody?"

"What do you mean I work a 12-6 job at freddy fazbear's pizza?"

"What do you mean me and EX are in a very cute and very loving relationship?" 

"What do you mean monsters from the underground have invaded Hermitcraft?"

"What do you mean watchers?"

(THIS IS THE JOKE POLICE, PLEASE: I'M SORRY!)

But ED is about observers, not cringy cross overs. 

Well, my point is, ED is taking a sharp left turn as we head onto the right track and get started on corrupt politicians, backstabbing, hermits being a happy and totally not dysfunctional family, and drugs.

SEATBELTS EVERYONE!

Please tell me she didn't already use this dumb joke!

With random person on the internet, #1.345x10^189? NO WAY!!


	9. The Elephant In The Room

Good evening everyone.

I am here to talk about two things: FNAF Security Breach and Election Day

First things first, I'll talk about ED because I assume some people here do read that rather then obsess over our lord and savior Scott Cawthon.

So, Election Day is very interesting right. As you know, I have been posting chapters and still will, but it is not finished yet. I split development into act 1 and act 2 and will combined them. Act 1 is the first 13 chapters and act two starts chapter 14.

Why this is important is because I am having a bit of trouble writing those next chapters. The plot get harder and harder to write. I know where I'm headed, I have scenes that pave the way and ideas that are corners stones in the plot after chapter 14.

The problem is that there is a lot to get across. It's a lot of information that I need to give the audience without info dumping like a three week old puppy on your favorite rug (Thanks Austin of The Science of Game Theory for that one) 

I'm not going to give up.

But I might have to organize it a bit different, which might delay things.

I don't know if anyone reading ED has noticed, but in some chapters, there are really weird mistakes. for instance, when Scar and Stress are fighting in the second or so chapter, Alex's name is briefly mentioned as if he was there. That's the result of me making hasty changes and not proof reading. ALWAYS PROOF READ WHEN MAKING LARGE CHANGES!!! One thing that I will die from is if Technoblade is mentioned when he isn't supposed to be there. In an original draft, he was someone who went with Dream to get Wilbur and Jschlatt, and there is a part where I had to completely replace him with Tango. Oh gosh, I will be rewriting that over and over again before I post it. I've learned my lesson.

The moral of this lesson is to make sure you know what your posting and don't be hasty or you might be taking that polished draft and taking it back a few steps!

OKAY number 2 on the docket: FNAF

This is my child. I've been here since 2014 and I'm not dropping off now. Anyone who doesn't care, can just move on with there life. I'm done with talking about Hermitcraft lol

Monty the Gator is my favorite character yet, man. I don't know why, but I love that design! The Glamrock animatronics have to be some of my favorites. I really can't wait to see what happens!! We all saw Glitchtrap's hand!

I'm super excited to see how this turns out, it looks amazing, I'm in love with the character!

You'll see me out of touch with Hermitcraft and only focusing on FNAF. It'll be kinda funny to see how many videos I'll need to watch!!

Speaking of, Hermitcraft season one scares me. I love it in the way that I hate it. Agents of TEA or Angles With Broken Halos?

Have a good day everyone!!


	10. Election Day S-U-C-Ks

Okay, I want this to be kinda short.

Listen, most people probably don’t really care about this little journal thing, and that’s okay. This is kinda for me and anyone who needs ideas of their own.

But the point of today’s Ted talk is whatever the HECK is going on with ED.  
Man I wish I knew.   
For anyone reading or not reading it, I posted up to chapter 13 today and decided to stop for right now.  
I made I terrible choice to write it in two acts: before and after Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs leave.  
This created two main problems:  
1- the story is disjointed and switches focus very abruptly.  
2- the timeline is so gosh dang confusing.

I’ve discussed my almost-obsession with FNAF, and that timeline makes my head hurt more then anything. Until I needed to make one myself.

Man, if you ever want to write something with timey wimey stuff, set rules for how it works.  
Examples being the rules MatPat set for making his FNAF timeline and what I did with the Observer Realm and the overworld.  
One day in the OR ( Observer Realm) is seven days in the overworld.  
This means every hour in OR is eight hours in the overworld.

So I’ll be taking as much time as I can to make the second half of ED good, cause I know at least a couple people want to see more.

.. right?

Man I hate insecurities.

Have a good day everyone who read this, and I would really appreciate it if anyone has tips they could leave me for plotting this baby out.  
Bye!!!!


End file.
